


【团兵】Ocean Eyes

by serena_jin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_jin/pseuds/serena_jin
Summary: #Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman#一场沿着海岸线的小型公路旅行#我也不知道这到底算不算现代paro
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	【团兵】Ocean Eyes

他第一次看到埃尔文是在一条落着灰的小巷子旁边。

Erwin Smith，他那头金发和泛着金光的腕表在这个连空气里都飘满了灰尘的地方显得格格不入。他向前迈着步子从利威尔所在的墙角的另一侧踏过去，从墨绿色风衣内掏出来什么东西确认了一下，塞回去的时候利威尔看到他下方口袋里的钱包掉了出来，落在地上掀起一片令人不适的灰尘。

他好像并没有注意到重量的减少。他继续向前走，利威尔注意到他前进的方向是自己的家。或者说，一天前的家——如果昨天晚上没有那些找上门来跟他说他的舅舅因为心脏病逝世了，嘴上很遗憾脸上却带有窃笑，用枪口指这他的脑袋把他赶出来的那几个人。

他并不怎么因为肯尼——他的舅舅——去世了而伤心。反正那个酒鬼一年也没有几天呆在家里。他很感谢肯尼教会他打架和活下去，可惜那并不能跟亲情连上等号。现在最困扰他的是如何在今天晚上之前找到一个可以让他免于睡大街的地方，毕竟谁也不想在有凉风的晚上跟一群脏兮兮的乞丐或者老鼠挤在一起。他从那间出租屋出来的时候只拿了一个背包，里面装了一瓶水——这是他仅剩的食物。看来如何不饿肚子这一项也要被提上日程了。  
在看到埃尔文的钱包之前，他盘算着是否应该去对面街道上的餐厅找份工作。或许对于他来说清洁工是个不错的选项。利威尔还没计划好应该怎么开头才能让餐厅老板愿意雇佣一个还差几个月才满18岁的辍学高中生，思绪就突然被眼前被光照亮的的灰尘打断了。

利威尔从坐着的箱子上跳了下来，捡起那个钱包在街道的转角站着，等待它的主人从另一端走回来。他确信那群占着房子的人不会因为礼貌的微笑和说辞就乖乖放弃——说不定他们跟肯尼有什么过节，不过利威尔懒得去追究——他站在这里等着，很快下午四五点的阳光就从高楼的一角露了出来，于是他不得不眯起眼睛寻找那个金色头发的身影。

果然那头明显的金发又重新从巷子里出来进入了他的视野。他猜想男人应该是跟这间出租房有关系，不过面对这类情况就不属于他的管辖范畴之内了。利威尔会打架，但这不代表他属于一头热血、脑子比大便水分还多的那类人。

反正他也想离开这座城市。越远越好。芝加哥铅灰色的天空和比天空还灰的高楼压的他头皮发麻、喘不过气。

他向前走了两步堵住了对方的去路。  
“你的钱包掉了。”利威尔需要抬起头来才能正视着埃尔文的脸说话，他伸直了手臂，手里拿着棕色的牛皮钱包。钱包的一角印着他的名字——Erwin Smith。随处可见的姓和一个意外的不怎么常见的名字。这个姓名明明不属于那种烂大街的类型，可是利威尔总觉得他在哪里听说过——大概是肯尼喝醉了之后骂房东的时候提起来的。

埃尔文看清他的脸之后短暂的愣在了原地。  
他的瞳孔微张，某些利威尔看不懂的情绪从他平静的眼神里蹦出来，它们忙乱的在利威尔身体周围寻找落脚点，目光描画着他的轮廓线。他的嘴角缓慢的溢出了一个几乎看不出来的、带有惊讶的微笑。  
阳光从埃尔文的背后透过来，把他整齐的浅金色头发晕染出一层柔和的光圈。在利威尔开始怀疑自己的脸上是不是有什么不正常的东西的前一个瞬间，埃尔文很轻的呼出了一口气，接过利威尔手中的钱包。  
“谢谢你了。”  
他又恢复了之前的样子，温和的目光微微下垂落在利威尔身上。“我应该怎么感谢你？”  
“没事。”利威尔说，松开抓住钱包的手。埃尔文连看都没看就重新塞进了口袋里，冲着他点了点头致意。  
——甚至不怀疑一下我有没有偷偷拿走什么吗，这位有钱包、还有一个家的好心肠模范市民。利威尔突然想起来遇到埃尔文和他的钱包之前他正在思考的事情。  
“要感谢的话不如帮我个忙吧。”他对着埃尔文的背影说。试试也没有什么坏处，毕竟他到现在还没想好晚上到底应该怎么办。  
埃尔文愣了愣，随即对着他露出了一个微笑。“先去那边的餐厅可以吗？”他说，回过头等着利威尔跟上来，对着他扬起手指了指街道另一边。

利威尔竟然找不到任何形容词来形容那双与微笑搭配着的眼睛。埃尔文有一双蓝色的眼睛——不是蓝天那么天真烂漫的蓝色，也不是蓝色牛仔裤那种被人工颜料浸染过的蓝色。有细小的光点在他的眼睛里跳动，那些浅色的光点像波纹一样穿过他的虹膜，汇聚在正对着阳光的方向。  
他很快跟了上去。

他们相对着坐在沙发座里，利威尔用叉子卷起盘子里的面，对面的埃尔文拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，嘴角仍旧挂着之前那个若有若无的微笑。  
“你是负责管理那间出租房的人吗？”利威尔放下叉子，用纸巾擦了擦脸上不小心沾上的一滴红色酱汁。旁边的服务生走过来收起他面前的盘子，他看着埃尔文对服务生道谢。  
“其实跟我没有什么关系。”埃尔文将手中的咖啡杯放在桌子上，“我有个朋友，他们的公司负责这一带的出租房。听说房子的主人过世了，但他这几天离这边比较远不太方便过来。虽然我不住在这个城市，但是刚好在附近，所以帮了个忙。”  
最后一个尾音消失以后埃尔文看着他，似乎在等他接上刚才的问题继续说下去。

“我叫利威尔。过世的那个人是我的舅舅。他叫肯尼，肯尼·阿克曼。”  
“……抱歉。”埃尔文说。利威尔很庆幸他没有发表一些听起来语气同情但是一点用也没有的屁话。  
“没事。后来的事情你大概已经了解了……显然把我赶出来的那群人也没什么良心。总之我现在处于没有地方过夜的状态。”利威尔继续说，用平静的语气叙述着这个已经发生了的现实。  
天已经暗下来了，楼房的边界线没过了太阳的最后一角，给他们剩下的是比之前更灰的天空。  
他打量着对面的埃尔文，在他和柜台后面的餐厅老板之间纠结。最坏的结果就是他只能去大街上凑合一晚上了。  
“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”埃尔文问他，手指摩挲着桌面上的咖啡杯。  
“可以让我跟着你吗。”利威尔突然开口，对面的埃尔文出于惊讶抬起眼睛看着他。这个反应在他的意料之中，连他自己都惊讶于他刚才说了什么。“我可以帮你的忙之类的，基本什么都能干。等到我18岁之后就可以自己赚钱了。”  
“还差几个月。”他补充道。他也不知道为什么要这么问，按理说在餐馆老板那里用这个同样的问题换来的结果不会有什么太大差别。可是他还是开口了，在一家餐厅里询问一位刚刚碰面的人自己是否可以跟着他。他甚至不知道对方的工作和目的地。  
回答大概会是“不行”吧。没人会乐意拉着一个小鬼到处跑，利威尔想。  
“……大概可以吧。我觉得。”埃尔文一直没有放低视线，于是利威尔被迫望进那两只眼睛里。

真是个烂好人啊，这位埃尔文史密斯先生。他在惊讶之余不由得感叹。

距离他捡起那个钱包一个小时后利威尔坐在埃尔文的车里，旁边的窗户半开着，傍晚的凉风掀起他额前的头发。埃尔文说他本来在放假，一个人开着车在美国的乡村公路上往北边走，然后就开到了密歇根湖附近。  
“所以我们只能开亚特兰大了。抱歉。”  
利威尔点了点头表示他了解了，扣好安全带等着埃尔文发动车子。没过多久他们就开出了城市，身边红红绿绿的霓虹灯一排接着一排掠过，直到它们跟着这座城市一起变小，直到那片灰暗色的天空消失在头顶上空深蓝的暮色里。他不知道埃尔文准备往哪条路上开，他也不准备管，他莫名其妙的相信这位跟他初次相见的男人不会把他丢下——或许卖掉，谁知道呢。  
利威尔摇上手边的窗户，往靠近玻璃的方向缩了缩。埃尔文没开口，利威尔也不打算打破这片沉默。他很快就看不到身后的城市了，车内的电台里飘过几首他没听过的曲子，其中有一个男声低低的在吟唱着什么，背景是钢琴流动的音符。  
埃尔文靠在座椅上握着方向盘，金色的头发仍然很明显的印在他身后闪过的越来越暗的傍晚上。

利威尔突然想起来他还没问过埃尔文他是做什么的。他得到的回答是大学里的历史教授，尽管令人难以相信“教授”这个名号会被安在这个看起来还算年轻的人身上。Erwin Smith。他总觉得在哪里听过这个名字——既然埃尔文跟那间房子没有关系那么大概不是从肯尼的嘴里听说的。  
“我们之前见过吗？”他最后还是没忍住，转头看着埃尔文的侧脸。  
埃尔文同样转过来看他，侧着身子将另一边的手搭在方向盘上。他微微歪了一下头，眼睛扫过利威尔的脸。那双眼睛对他发出几个他看不懂的询问，目光从他的眼尾移至他的鼻尖，像是想要把他拽进两曝蓝色的深渊里。他们的目光最终交织在一起，利威尔眨了眨眼睛，等着这个间隔过长的停顿之后的回答。  
“谁知道呢，”埃尔文收起了他的视线，转了回去面向前车窗，“或许有可能吧。”  
他们之间又陷进了沉默。

他肯定之前在哪里见过埃尔文。利威尔放弃了纠结这些无聊的问题，他靠进背后柔软的座椅里，看着窗外呼啸而过的树和栏杆，小心的不让脸颊贴在冰凉的窗户上。

利威尔再醒来的时候半边脸颊还是靠在了玻璃上。全身上下只有这一个部位向他源源不断的输送着寒意，余光能看到右手边‘MOTEL’几个大字排成一列正在闪着容易让人眼花的光芒。  
埃尔文不在车里，不过他的外套此时正披在利威尔身上，墨绿的的风衣领从他的膝盖一直挡到了眼睛下方。风衣上的味道让他莫名其妙的想起了风和大海，尽管他只看过密歇根的湖畔——大海也不过是个放大版的密歇根湖，利威尔从小学看到教科书起就这么认为。

他曾经在一个很遥远很遥远的梦境里看到自己飞过天际，伫立在很高的地方看风和大海和天上被阳光装点着的云层。

他掀开身上埃尔文的衣服再卷起来放在身侧的扶手箱上。埃尔文从汽车旅馆一楼的便利店里走了出来，抱着一瓶红茶一瓶矿泉水示意利威尔摇下车窗。在他开口之前，埃尔文把那瓶红茶精确的从窗口扔进了他的手里，俯下身对着他的脸。  
“今天晚上就住这吧。”  
利威尔打开车门，没忘记拿上埃尔文的风衣塞进他的怀里。“谢谢你的衣服。”

大堂里暖黄的灯光打在来往的人身上，站在服务台后面的女人抓着听筒飞快的往纸上写着什么，然后她突然转身，留下台前的客人烦躁的敲着桌板。看来这个地方生意还很不错，利威尔想，至少这下卫生条件应该不会很差。他跟在埃尔文身后逐渐向服务台的方向移动，这回换了另一个女人匆忙的拿放钥匙，金属在她的手中互相磕碰发出叮叮当当的声音。  
“要两个单人间。”埃尔文对着她说，没有拿外套的手轻轻的摆在台面上。那个女人看起来很纠结，她哗哗地翻动着手中的册子，试图在上面找到还留有空白的地方。  
“一间就够了。”利威尔抬头看了看埃尔文，“反正就一晚上。”  
他们的目光对上了一瞬间，他捕捉到埃尔文微不可察的轻笑，接着对女人点了点头。

利威尔接过栓有红色牌子的门钥匙，“咔嗒”一声旋开了一扇二楼拐角的木门。  
床铺看起来很干净，利威尔检查了一下床头，确认没有虫子这类晚上爬出来的生物之后背对着埃尔文坐在了床上。埃尔文走进了浴室，利威尔听见水流很短暂的哗啦响了几声，他出来的时候脸颊上还沾着水珠，额前本来很整齐的头发因为被水打湿了而颇不听话的垂到了眼角。  
埃尔文拍了拍他的肩头，示意他可以用卫生间了。  
“往右拧是热水。”  
“知道了。”  
利威尔脱下他的上衣，粗略的在水里洗了洗之后用力的拧干，挂在本来应该被浴帘占用的竿子上。他不打算用浴缸——他会忍不住在用之前把浴缸全部打扫一遍——于是也像埃尔文一样只用热水揉了揉脸，把滑落下来挡住眼睛的头发一把撩到后面去。  
他们看起来有点像谍影重重里那两个逃犯——肯尼曾经在烂醉的时候跟他一起看过这部电影——只不过既没有人追杀他们，也没有人是隐藏着的身怀绝技的间谍。

他决定暂时先跟着埃尔文（反正都是一个人的话，亚特兰大听起来总比芝加哥好），虽然他现在也不明白在下午四点半小餐馆的沙发座中那句请求为什么就从他的嘴里跑了出来。当时他看着埃尔文的眼睛——被天空和蓝色染料浸泡过的那双眼睛。它们盯着他，蛊惑他的大脑对着他低语，让利威尔阿卡曼相信他面前坐着的埃尔文——于是他们启程了，开始了一个既不是逃亡也不含浪漫元素、路线对他来说还是未知数的荒诞故事。

他走出卫生间的时候埃尔文闭着眼睛斜躺在另一张床上，风掀开窗帘再拂过他的墨绿色风衣，吊在半空中的衣角在微风里无助的晃动着。利威尔轻轻的走过去关上窗户再拉上窗帘，弯下腰把衣服全部捡起来放到床上，注意着不让他的动作碰醒埃尔文。利威尔躺回自己的床上拉起被子，由于之前在车里睡了一觉的缘故他现在没有什么困意——不过他还是闭上了眼睛，等到现在躺的地方有了他的身体热度之后小心的转过身去。

窗帘的缝隙里透出好几丝月光，它们悄悄地从地板爬到他们的被子上，再攀上利威尔的头发，歪歪扭扭的在房间里画出了好几道灰白的光影。

利威尔盯着对面床上的身影，埃尔文不知道什么时候转了过来面对他这个方向，他跟头发一样金色的眉毛中央也被两道微弱的光线划上了记号。利威尔的视线从埃尔文的额头看到他的鼻梁再到他没有胡茬的下巴，看着被单随他平稳的呼吸一起一伏——他在努力回想什么时候见过这样的面容，动作很慢的眨了眨眼睛。  
窗帘被夜风掀起来的角更大了。

他以同样的速度缓慢的再睁开眼睛，却直直的撞上了埃尔文的目光。  
那双眼睛里闪着光芒，一半来自月亮，一半是那里独有的星空——一片他看不懂的星空。所有的月光似乎心悦诚服的为了埃尔文而退到两边，于是房间里只剩下他和利威尔交织起来的视线。他努力的保持着一动不动的表情，可惜那些光点闪烁着，它们跳动着奔向那一点高光，将那里的月亮和星星原封不动的映回利威尔的眼睛里。  
他又闻到了风和大海的味道。它们从浅金色的温柔的包裹中跳出来钻入他的身体，让夜晚的房间突然奇异的明亮了起来，让利威尔想起了无数个属于他们的充满阳光的午后。  
埃尔文连带着他浅金色的头发和温暖的气息——奇怪，他为什么会觉得温暖呢——吸引着电流滋滋啦啦的通过他的大脑皮层，有什么东西飞速的移动着，它们带起一阵晃眼的风暴；而利威尔处在这场风暴的中央，他无法闭上眼睛——他合拢眼皮的速度大概远小于光速，因此他放弃了逃跑。

他依然没有找到形容词来形容那双眼睛。尽管他觉得它们很熟悉——他好像在某个很遥远的梦境里见过埃尔文无数次，可是他记不起来那是一个怎么样的梦了。

窗帘挂在了石头窗檐上，月光重新找回了存在感。  
利威尔转过身去，床板被他的动作弄出了吱呀吱呀的响声。时间过得很慢，几分钟但又仿佛在很久之后他听见了埃尔文转身的声音，接着他闭上眼睛。那抹蓝色却迟迟不肯从他的大脑里褪去。

到后半夜利威尔还是睡着了，几个小时之后叫醒他的是眼皮上太阳投下来的暖意。埃尔文背对着他拉开窗帘，床头的手机上显示的时间是8点不到。他坐起来，从浴帘竿上拿下来他的上衣，使劲拍打了几下之后重新穿好。利威尔的余光看到埃尔文金色的头发从浴室的毛玻璃外面出现又消失，他洗漱完走出浴室的时候发现埃尔文已经收拾好了他们的东西。  
早饭是在车上打发的，他们分了一盒两个三明治和利威尔昨天晚上剩下的红茶，趁着刚好的阳光开出了这个小小的中转站。  
埃尔文把手机递给他，让他帮忙看着导航。目前他们一直在这条高速上不用在出口处拐弯，屏幕正上方显示的目的地是布法罗旁边的著名景点。他转过头看了一眼埃尔文，‘瀑布’这个词在脑海里打转。  
“毕竟我的假期还没结束啊。”埃尔文先出声了，他微笑的时候整个人都显得很明亮。

阳光晃晃悠悠的洒进车里，埃尔文浅金色的头发几乎成为了车内的第二个光源，借助着光线利威尔甚至能看清他握住方向盘的手和他脸颊上几乎半透明的细小的绒毛，在暖光里它们同样是金色的。他在那一瞬间产生了一股伸手去触碰埃尔文的冲动，在指尖来得及做出反应之前立刻压制住了这个想法。

布法罗的天空很澄净，白云下面总有竖立着的鸡翅广告牌，看的他甚至有点想尝尝布法罗的酱料是不是真的那么神乎其神。

等到他们真正站在尼亚加拉大瀑布旁边的时候已经完全是上午了。

水在重力的作用下不停歇的砸向下方的石头，用无数很小的水珠把石头的哀鸣扬到明亮的空中，即使站在这么高的悬崖旁边也有水雾扑到他们的脸上。利威尔闭起眼睛双手扶着栏杆，——他的小拇指轻微的碰到了埃尔文，刚要睁开眼睛挪动身体就听到了脚下的瀑布中传来了游人的尖叫。  
“…去坐船吗，利威尔？”埃尔文稍微低了一点头贴在他耳边说——瀑布声太大了，他差点没听清埃尔文对他说的最初几个音节。他还没反应过来什么船就跟着埃尔文穿过人群，面前的人几次回头确认他是否跟了上来。

刚才那一批人刚下船，他们幸运的找到了最旁边紧挨着护栏的位置。汽船的发动机随着一阵噪声带着他们晃动了起来，埃尔文的一条胳膊围在他身后挡着挤过来的路人。‘雾中少女’起航了——这名字倒很贴切，利威尔想，他探出头去环顾了一下四周，还没完全近距离的观赏到瀑布就被突然拍打过来的水流迫使着猛的后仰身子，差点撞上了埃尔文的肩膀。  
埃尔文额前整整齐齐的头发已经完全被打湿了，它们不听话的贴在他的脸上，可是利威尔却听到了他很轻的笑意。水雾这次从他们的侧面袭来，利威尔尽量偏开了头，没能避开的水滴从他的头发上滑落钻进他的手指缝中。船身猛烈的摇晃了一下，利威尔努力的抓住滑溜溜的围栏保持着平衡，结果一头栽进了埃尔文的怀里，发丝上附着的水珠完全沾湿了埃尔文的衬衣前摆，前额的头发丝不合时宜的挡住了他的半边眼睛。  
埃尔文的胳膊迅速揽了过来，扶着他的肩膀不让他的动作把自己带倒。他们短暂的对上了目光。埃尔文低头看着他，双眼里混淆着水滴组成的雾气——利威尔分不清究竟是瀑布映进了他的眼睛还是他的眼睛钻到了水流中央。

更多的水雾扑到他们这个几乎在悬崖正下方的小船上，几个女人的尖叫声几乎要震碎利威尔的耳膜。他不自觉的朝着埃尔文的方向靠了靠，没有拂开依然圈住他的肩膀的胳膊。  
“Levi。”  
埃尔文的贴在他的耳边叫他的名字，就连他的嗓音也混进了水汽。利威尔转过头去，埃尔文的手替他拨拉开挡住眼睛的碎头发。指尖碰上他的脸颊，大拇指很缓慢的拖过他的颧骨和下颌线。  
他听见了谁的心脏在吵闹的跳动，就连瀑布的震耳欲聋也没能盖过越来越嘈杂的噪音。——埃尔文离他只有几厘米的距离。  
利威尔没有动。他几乎忘记了呼吸，全身的肌肉保持着这个僵硬的姿势，属于他的手指缓慢的上抬，接着缓慢的包裹住了埃尔文放在他脸侧的手，却没有将那只手从他的身体上拿开。  
“……Levi。”  
利威尔无视了他的声音，他紧紧的盯着埃尔文的双眼。然后他闭上眼睛，微微踮起脚尖很慢很慢的凑的更近，直到几乎碰到埃尔文的双唇。最后几毫米的距离是埃尔文补上的。触碰仅仅持续了一瞬间——在那一瞬间他睁开了眼睛，于是他们又对上了目光。

利威尔想起了他第一次看到这双眼睛。

明明不应该有光能到达这个地方，可是存在于梦境里的夕阳仍旧顽强的从楼缝中间映射进来，用亮眼的线条在他和埃尔文之间投下一个不算宽的平面。他跪在这一边，被迫仰起头看着埃尔文和他同样亮眼的金色头发。当时那双眼睛染上了蜜一样的橙黄，它们一眨不眨的盯住利威尔的脸，将用光线做成的刀尖抵着他的喉头。

地上全都是灰尘，地下城的楼房永远触碰不到矮矮一寸笼罩在他们身上的天花板；地上全都是血迹，冒出热蒸气的红色的丝线颤抖着跟雨水一起爬上他的脸，永远阴郁的云层似乎不打算分开。  
他在不断闪过的场景里以同一个姿势跪在埃尔文的面前，仰起头锁定他的目光，仿佛这个混乱的世界上仅仅剩下他们的视线一样。

——埃尔文有比阿波罗还要耀眼的眼睛。他从中看到了太阳，看到了澄净的天空和彩虹织成的云；他看到了风、看到了大海，在一层一层绵软的烟里面藏着被众神的火焰融化了翅膀的蜡像。

利威尔松开了埃尔文的唇瓣，可是埃尔文没有松开他的脸。最后他完全记不起来他看到了怎样夺目的瀑布，只剩下那些仍然留存在头发里的水珠和一个湿漉漉的吻。他们在纪念品商店里买了条毛巾，结完账之后被利威尔一把扣在了埃尔文的脑袋上，看着更多的碎头发从他的耳朵后面钻出来滑到脸颊两侧。利威尔没绷住脸上的微笑，直到埃尔文反过来用同一个招式揉搓利威尔的头发，将他嘴边的笑容和嘴唇上残留的触感一并藏在了毛绒绒的阴影下面。

大开着的车窗向他们不停的吹来标志着即将正午的暖风，掀开他们的头发揪出里面的水珠，再补偿性的将更多的阳光带着热量扔进他们的车里。等驶出布法罗的时候他的上衣已经快干了，凉飕飕地贴着他的身体，使他不得不猛的忍住才没在埃尔文的车里打喷嚏。埃尔文的衬衣贴着他的胸膛，利威尔能看见他漂亮的肌肉线条从胸前一直延伸到上臂。

他们由城市驶入田野，路边一排排的树林那端是一望无际黄绿色相间的麦田，导航冰冷的机械音告诉他们一直向前开暂时不用转弯。麦田的那头还是公路，只不过换了个名字的黄白线加上柏油黑。利威尔将手伸出窗外触摸着指尖的风，他不可抑制的想要更多个带着水分的吻。车内的电台放着不知道哪个年代的歌，低沉嘶哑的男声不知道滚动循环了多少遍，终于使听腻了的利威尔向前倾身子将它旋到下一个频道。贝斯带着键盘在树梢掀起骚动，随后它们将震感传递给了穿行在手指中的微风。  
利威尔侧着头，身体偏向埃尔文，脸却冲着窗外观察离芝加哥越来越远的田野。阳光仍然落在车内，从他们半开的窗户里透进来的风让埃尔文本来已经不怎么整齐的发梢再一次落在他的耳旁。

利威尔很慢的转过头，又很慢的抬起一只手。可是他的指尖触碰到埃尔文温热的耳垂的时候对方甚至还没有完全抬起胳膊——时间在他们之间流淌的速度令他琢磨不透——他们的手在半空中碰撞，利威尔几乎可以发誓在那一刻有电流从埃尔文的手背流淌到他的身上，导致他整个腹腔都跟着发麻。他控制着自己的胳膊继续向前，直到触碰到埃尔文不整齐的碎发，将那几绺混杂着阳光的头发重新别进埃尔文的耳朵后面。  
埃尔文捉住了他的手。  
他们僵硬在半空中，阳光闪过树叶的缝隙在手上留下一块一块的斑点。电台不合时宜的放着情歌，这次换成了乡村女孩和她的跳跃的琴键霸道的挤满整个车内的空间。

田野的下一站又迎来了大城市，费城同样高大的楼房压缩着公路，钢筋水泥间的玻璃板里站立着无数个很小很小的人类。路灯没有亮，霓虹灯所在的区域也还没到开始工作的时间点。相比之下城市的另一角看起来像放大版的小镇，交错的石板路让高楼大厦过渡着并入乡村。  
天空最底下的一角染上了跟便利店里买来的红茶一样的颜色，阳光不再眷恋他们，转而奔向另一个方向的山峦。  
车子由正午驶入黄昏，田野消失在利威尔的身后，直到成为后视镜边缘里的一个小点。  
那抹橙红色逐渐晕染开了，它散布到整个天空，像著名的画家寥寥几笔勾勒出的人物背景板。颜色从视线尚能平视的地方同时朝上方和下方运动，太阳消失的那片山脉的尖顶上方是火一样的红橙黄，仰起头来却能看到天空被涂满了染料一样浓郁的深蓝色。

他们开出了高速，指缝里的风不知道什么时候飘进了大海的味道。  
埃尔文那一侧的车窗外是没有边界的海面，唯一的束缚是离他们不远处的一条窄窄的海岸线。汽车停在了离沙滩不远的平地上。离他们最近的车辆早就不见了踪影，附近能看到人的地方只剩下了后方刚刚经过的州立公园。  
海面闪烁着，混杂着来自天空的红斑和夕阳最后余下的亮点。黄昏像一杯颜色鲜艳的过了头的鸡尾酒，让大海也沾上了酒精，迷醉的气息顺着傍晚的风攀爬进他们的眼睛里。他们并肩坐在打开之后还算宽敞的后备箱上，把下午从费城超市里买来的点心当晚餐。

“我一直想来看海。”  
埃尔文说，把旁边的纸巾递给利威尔。  
“就这样沿着海岸线一直向前，像世界上只剩下它们一样。”  
“结果你只能跟我达成梦想了。”利威尔咽下嘴里的东西，半开玩笑的盯着埃尔文，“世界上要是真的只剩下我们就麻烦了。”

埃尔文微微挑起了一边浅金色的眉毛，嘴角不可避免的向上扬。利威尔转过头去看着埃尔文的轻笑，发现从那个方向朝着他掷过来的视线里也糅进了黄昏和大海醉人的气息。他收起手里的食物包装，将它团成一个球裹在刚刚用过的纸巾里。  
越来越凉的风让他终于没忍住猛的朝着沙滩上打了个喷嚏，下一秒埃尔文墨绿色的风衣就被它的主人展开揽在了他的身上。他看着埃尔文的手为他摆平风衣的领子，指尖从他的肩膀一点一点向上缠绕进他耳朵后面的头发里。被触碰到的皮肤颤栗着升温，他们之间的距离不停的缩短，短到鼻尖几乎可以碰在一起。

利威尔下意识的闭起眼睛，仰着头去吻埃尔文的嘴唇。热度从触碰他嘴唇的舌尖开始蔓延，直到完全融化掉他唇间薄薄的缝隙，从他半眯着的上下眼皮之间能清楚的看到埃尔文映射着暮色和星空的双眼。利威尔抬起胳膊环住埃尔文的后脖颈，另一只手扣着埃尔文后脑勺的头发，随着布料相互摩擦的声音用几乎要把他的嘴唇咬破的力道贴的更近。  
他没有空隙来调整自己的呼吸——直到这个吻使他开始变得昏沉沉的时候埃尔文才放开他，呼出的热气在距离不过几厘米的身体之间反复传递。

冷风裹挟着滚烫的瓦片从他们的身边掠过，石头落地掀起能把人吹飞的爆炸声。血滴一波接着一波的飘在空气里，不小心的呼吸让充满了铁锈味的气体把他们的喉头连着肺泡烫的生疼。

他想起了那场最惨烈的战争中埃尔文的眼睛。

埃尔文的背后是抬起头也望不见顶端的高墙，他的双眼里有一半映着血光。另一半是此刻站在他面前的利威尔，他抬起手来，颤抖着想要捧住埃尔文的脸。  
他们在漫天的硝烟里留下了最后一个深吻，这是他倒数第二次见到埃尔文的眼睛。

失去高光的双眼在别人的手指和无力的耷拉着的眼皮中间像两潭纹丝不动的死水湖一样一眨不眨地盯着天空。阳光失去了倒影，或许那天的天空本来也堆积着叠加上去的云层。

那是他最后一次见到埃尔文的双眼。

利威尔终于知道应该用什么样的词语来形容埃尔文的眼睛了。它们既不像蓝天也不像牛仔布的染料——它们有着大海的颜色——一片倒映着星空的蓝色的大海。  
头顶上方的黄昏不知道在他们之间的第几个吻的时候让步给了星星，在漫无边际的大海边上能看见泛着幽幽蓝光的银河。那些浅蓝色的星星组成金属色的长条——它倒映进大海，而与天空合为一体的大海只存在于埃尔文的眼睛里。利威尔跨坐在他的腿上，他看到了无数个银河系和在午夜本不该出现的耀眼的太阳，像一条优美的蓝鲸一样义无反顾的掉进伴着星空的海洋里。

“Levi……”  
利威尔听见埃尔文低声叫他的名字，呼出的热气被晚风带到他的耳边。他的手放在埃尔文温热的胸膛上，感受着皮肤下面有力的跳动着的心脏。手指从埃尔文的脸颊开始，一寸一寸抚摸过他柔软的带着热度的肌肤，向下移过他身体上的曲线，仿佛为了确认什么东西一样将手指穿插进他的指缝中。  
他低下头去吻埃尔文，一个伸着舌头的、绵长且带着水声的吻。埃尔文的手揽住他的腰间，触碰着手掌下几寸滚烫的皮肤。他松开了利威尔的嘴唇，以利威尔坐在他腿上的姿势刚好能轻易的够到他的乳尖。埃尔文用搂着利威尔的腰的手臂掀起他的上衣套过他的头脱下来扔在一旁，用牙齿轻轻的夹住利威尔一侧的乳首，另一边用手指代替舌头揉捻着，它们很快就变得红肿，清晰的挺立在利威尔相对白皙的皮肤上。  
“你有反应了，利威尔……”  
他贴近利威尔的耳垂，说话的时候没停下来的舌头舔弄着他的耳朵，偷笑着看到薄薄一层红色从利威尔的脸颊上一直烧到他的后脖颈，像刚刚逝去的黄昏中的霞光。  
“你不也是吗……混蛋……”  
利威尔又贴上去吻他，空闲的手向下伸到他的小腹附近胡乱戳弄，被埃尔文一把捉住，环在他的肩膀上。埃尔文隔着裤子的布料捏了捏利威尔已经挺起来了的前端，甚至勾起他的内裤边缘，把他的裤子褪下去让它们挂在利威尔的膝盖窝，两根手指轻轻的在开始变湿润的地方来回打转。

利威尔坐在埃尔文的身上粗暴的扯开他外裤的拉链，他忍不了了，身上到处都黏糊糊的——包括跟埃尔文搅在一起的舌头和不知道从哪冒出来的液滴。他的腿缠上埃尔文的腰，胳膊带着双手环住他的肩膀和脖颈。他们继续着刚才断掉的吻，在舌头再一次纠缠的空隙埃尔文双手环住利威尔的腰让他翻了个身，现在换做他被压在身下——后背抵在了略有点硌的平面上。埃尔文的视线也黏糊糊的分辨不清，他的目光赤裸的吞噬着利威尔，他不得不偏过头去来掩饰脸上的热度，抬起胯有一搭没一搭的蹭着埃尔文的小腹——他知道埃尔文也快忍不下去了——尽管他的手指仍然尽职尽责的在利威尔的身体里搅弄着扩张。

“再稍等一下。”  
利威尔本来想用舌头堵住这句话，可惜还是晚了半步。他没空去管嘴角要溢出来的不知道谁的唾液，他想继续一直不停的吻他——在星空下看着埃尔文的眼睛、在大海边看着里面的倒影——  
他想要的是埃尔文本身。现在。  
“进来。…Erwin……进来。”  
他趁着一个吻结束的空隙贴着埃尔文的耳朵，把十个指头再一次灵活的穿插进埃尔文的手中，捏紧了他的手背。  
“进来。”他说，看着埃尔文被星光抹上轮廓线的脸和那双比大海还要更吸引人的眼睛。  
埃尔文低下头用很大的力道摩挲着他的嘴唇，很慢的一点点推进利威尔的体内。他用吻吞咽下利威尔因为痛感而溢出的喘息，可是在他背后的双腿却缠的更紧——它们催促着他继续，利威尔滚烫的身体微微颤抖着，舌尖毫无章法的在他口腔里和嘴唇上乱舔一气。

埃尔文用手抓着他的腰一边吻他一边顶胯，性器钝圆的顶端剐蹭过内壁上凸起的肉粒，利威尔来不及把在喉咙里打着转的声音咽回去，拼凑起来的音节小声的从他的嘴里蹦出来，跟滴下来的水珠一起稀释在夜风里。他的锁骨和胸膛上全都是深深浅浅大小不一的痕迹，利威尔不由得在那么一瞬间担心他的上衣是否能遮住这些红色的吻痕——可惜他的思考很快被袭来的快感和嘴唇上的吻打断了。  
利威尔弓起后背，连脚趾尖都蜷缩了起来，可是埃尔文用手握住他的顶端让他从颠簸着的云层里又掉了下去，他不满的去吻埃尔文，嘴唇擦过他的耳畔将侧脸连带着散落下来的碎发贴在埃尔文的颈侧。

“…Levi……”  
他们的的呼吸节奏在此时显得毫无规律，埃尔文的吐息在利威尔的耳边变得愈发粗重了起来，他向更深的地方挺进去，像是要将利威尔从里到外完完全全的填满——他吻过利威尔的眉毛、他的鼻梁、最后再下移到他今夜触碰过无数次的嘴唇，吞下利威尔听不清的声音和喘息，在他的耳朵旁边一遍一遍轻声念出他的名字——  
直到最后利威尔弓起的腰背带着汗水划出一条完美的曲线复又贴进埃尔文的怀里，略带沙哑的声音除了夹杂着Erwin这几个音节的喘息之外什么也说不出来。

利威尔被埃尔文圈在怀里面对着大海。  
他脱力的靠在埃尔文的肩膀上，十指仍然缠绕在埃尔文的指缝里。埃尔文的另一只手揽着他，将他的身体紧紧的贴在自己的胸膛上，他甚至能听见从背后传来的心跳。

他在楼层的废墟里想起了他遥远的梦境——那双包含着大海的眼睛——里面溶着他的誓言、他的灵魂、和他唯一的欲望。

“……终于能和你来看海了，埃尔文。”  
埃尔文将下巴轻轻的摆在他的头顶，贴着他的耳朵用几乎听不见的音量嗯了一声，于是利威尔转过头看他，他终于能读懂在初次见面那天下午埃尔文的眼睛里装了什么了。埃尔文低下头来凑近他，他听话的去吻埃尔文——结果就是他们之间的温度又飙升到了之前的高度——这个吻很快又开始变得黏糊糊了起来。

他略有点昏沉的打着哈欠窝在车内的座位上，左手无意识的拽着埃尔文的指尖不让他把胳膊抽回去。周边终于有与他们呼啸而过的零星的几辆车了，一晃而过的红白光在只剩星星的夜空下显得很刺眼。  
关于这个夜晚的记忆变得有一点模糊，他被埃尔文揽在身侧进了一个离他们比较近的旅馆登记房间——这次埃尔文非常自然的只要了一个双人间——不知道是该说幸运还是该咂咂舌的是这个房间果真只有一张型号比较大的床，好在卫生状况还在利威尔能忍受的范围内。

第二天早上他醒来的时候第一眼看见的是埃尔文从背后环过来最后放在他眼前的手。埃尔文紧贴着他后背的胸膛还在有规律的起伏着，柔软的皮肤源源不断的把热量从心脏所在的地方传递给他同样裸露的后背。  
利威尔缓慢的转过身——为了不吵醒埃尔文他尽量把动作放的很轻——这下换做他的脸贴在埃尔文传递出心跳的地方了。他没管被子里越来越高的温度，闭起眼睛向埃尔文的方向靠了靠。  
接着他的腰被背后的手搂住了，头顶上方传来发丝摩挲枕头发出的细碎的声响和埃尔文还带有睡意的嗓音。  
“早上好。”他对埃尔文说，保持着这个姿势没动，用手指画过埃尔文漂亮的肌肉，感受到温热的皮肤在他的指尖下细微的颤动。埃尔文抬起他的下巴在他的嘴唇上很轻的亲了一下作为回应。  
“…早上好，Levi。”埃尔文用那双还没有完全清醒的、大海一样的眼睛看着他，声音被枕头压低了传递到利威尔的耳朵里。

利威尔希望他所记得的血雾和坍塌的高墙壁都是一些古老到再也无法重演的梦境。

仿佛不属于他的记忆被一点一点的掰成已麻醉了的碎片洒进梦境里，松散的碎屑像漫天闪着银光的星星。它们从那个充斥着阳光和铅色天空的下午开始聚拢在一起，将自己重新又拼成一块还算完整的拼图交还到他手中。

他们靠在一侧的车门上，利威尔的身高刚好能让埃尔文在穿着风衣的时候顺带着将他裹进怀里。前方视线所能及的地方一直延伸到了亚特兰大的城市边缘，异色的灯管在夜幕下漆黑的楼层间不厌其烦的闪着光。  
绕远路到海边的后果就是他们不得不多花了很多个小时从那一条窄窄的海岸线开着车坐上轮渡——一共上下船了两次，利威尔记得——才重新驶上了朝向目的地的方向。不过他并不觉得漂在海上的几个小时很浪费。他在上船之后突然变暗的车里探过身子吻埃尔文的嘴唇，于是他们在车里放平了座椅做爱——埃尔文的手圈着他的腰，他跨坐在埃尔文身上，在对这件事情来说稍有点挤的车内一边喘着气坐下去一边小心的不让头碰到车顶的扶手。

利威尔看到了由太阳初升开始的大海的不一样的形态，从日出一直到黄昏——不过它们都没有埃尔文的眼睛更能吸引人向更深的地方持续不断的坠落。

利威尔探起身体去吻埃尔文——像分享一根不存在的香烟一样的张开嘴那种类型的吻。  
“你回去该剃胡子了。”他们分开之后利威尔摸着有点泛红的下巴说。  
“是啊…在回家之后。”  
埃尔文很紧的握着他的手，他看着埃尔文的眼睛，那里的光点又汇聚到了正对着城市边缘的光亮的那一侧。他的十个指头缠绕在埃尔文右手的指缝中，看着埃尔文将他的手举起来放在唇边，望着灯光的方向在标志着誓约的手指上留下一个还留有体温的唇印。

无论他初次遇见埃尔文多少遍，命运总是一个像圆周率一样理不清而永远达不到尽头的数列。  
——他没有逃离的意愿；他闭眼的速度或许永远也无法超过光速，至少早在混合着午夜的星星和清晨的阳光的漫天波浪从那双像大海一样蓝色的眼睛里向他不断奔来的时候他就丧失了一切引以为傲的抵抗能力。  
名字被铸成誓言，用吻镌刻在了记忆当中。

——于是他心甘情愿的跟着那些记忆、随着死去的或仍活着的生物一起重新掉进跟天空的颜色一样浅的海洋里。

**Author's Note:**

> 看白夜的时候突然注意到埃尔文的眼睛的颜色很像大海然后就开始哭的一塌糊涂…太让人难受了 这就是世纪级意难平  
> 于是诞生了这一篇废话很多的文。大概算是我个人的一点理解和私心（？  
> 如果我有幸让你读到了最后 可不可以给我comment一下下呢   
> <3


End file.
